Abecedario SouHaru
by SakuYuri-chan
Summary: Serie de viñetas y one-shots de SouHaru. Resubido.
1. A de Amor

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece, lo único de mi propiedad es la historia, cualquier parecido con la realidad o con alguien,ya sea vivo o muerto, es mera coincidencia._

 _Notas: Últimamente me he obsesionado con el SouHaru,pero le sigo siendo fiel al RinHaru *inserte mil corazones gays* en fin, quería contribuir al fandom con una historia de esta pareja, que poco a poco va ganando fans. Desde ahora me disculpo por el OoC, prometo ir mejorando en ese aspecto conforme pase el tiempo, en serio._

* * *

 **A de ¿Amor?**

Si alguien les hubiera dicho que terminarían siendo novios, lo habrían tomado por loco, es decir, "Yamazaki Sousuke" y "Nanase Haruka" eran nombres que no quedaban juntos, a menos que hubiera un "Matsuoka Rin" de por medio. El pelirrojo era la razón por la cual ambos nadadores se conocían, pero no eran amigos ni mucho menos, al contrario, el odio era mutuo.

¿Entonces cómo fue que terminó en amor? Esa palabra era desconocida por los azabaches hasta ese momento, creían que era una palabra utilizada descuidadamente. Claro, eso pensaban, hasta que el maldito(bendito) destino quiso juntarlos, aún sabiendo que semejante reacción sería nuclear, provocando la destrucción de todo Japón.

Si les preguntaran, dirían que surgió después de comenzar a llevarse más tras el festival de Samezuka al que asistió todo el equipo Iwatobi. Se frecuentaron cada vez más, hasta que el estar juntos fue algo natural, todavía más que Haruka y Makoto, y Sousuke y Rin; Nanase se sabía de memoria el horario de Yamazaki y viceversa.

No eran las personas más amorosas del mundo,pero se demostraban sus sentimientos cada que podían, sin llegar a ser tan cursis como Rin. Se regalaban objetos que sabían a la perfección le gustarían al contrario, salían de paseo, tenían citas, comían caballa juntos, nadaban juntos, prácticamente hasta asistían a las mismas clases, todos sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos de esa manera.

-Estoy muy enamorado de ti, Haru.- Porque cuando Yamazaki Sousuke se lo proponía, podía ser muy "dulce",logrando así matar, no tan literal, a miles de chicas a su alrededor,casualmente algunas de ellas llamadas "Haruka" o de otra manera que llevara el "Haru".

* * *

 _Notas finales: Eso es todo, ya tengo algunos drabbles listos,así que trataré de subir uno por día, comenzando hoy. Este abecedario es como una especie de regalo atrasado al SouHaru, si les gustó este capítulo no olviden comentar, y si no...procuren no ser tan duros con sus comentarios, hago mi mejor esfuerzo en escribir, para que no sea demasiado pasteloso._


	2. B de Beso

**Bueh, como saben Free! no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores, lo único de mi propiedad es el fanfic xD**

* * *

 **B de Beso**

Su primer beso era algo que había estado guardando para esa persona especial, aquel que le hiciera feliz con sólo estar a su lado. A sus 17 años ya se estaba rindiendo, hasta que fue su último año en Iwatobi, por alguna razón, a pesar de haber sido empujado por Yamazaki, no pudo evitar sentirse ¿feliz? ¿Acaso era una especie de masoquista o qué? Maldito Yamazaki, por su culpa se encontraba indeciso, quería, más bien, ansiaba besar al más alto.

Al principio no quería aceptar que se había enamorado de un hombre, ¡peor aún si se trataba de Nanase Haruka! No, no, eso NO era amor, definitivamente no, sólo se sentía curioso por el color de sus ojos: azules, pero no cualquier azul,sino uno que se asemejaba al mismo océano. ¡Rayos! ¡Maldito Nanase! Hacía que se sintiera confuso respecto a él, eso nunca le había ocurrido en la vida. Lo más grave, al menos para el más alto, fue que había sentido ganas de besar al nadador de estilo libre.

¡Dios!Cuando sus labios por fin se tocaron, se sintió como en el paraíso, no se comparaba en lo absoluto a las veces que había besado a todo el montón de chicas estúpidas, para nada, los de Nanase eran un auténtico manjar, fue ahí cuando supo que quería que fuera él quien estuviera a su lado por el resto de su vida.

Cuando probó los labios de Yamazaki, lo podía jurar, era incluso mejor que estar en el agua con caballa dentro, en serio, y para que dijera eso, sus sentimientos por el más alto tenían que ser realmente fuertes, pero eso es algo que jamás admitiría tan fácilmente, porque era un secreto, ni siquiera Sousuke tendría que enterarse, ¿lo había llamado "Sousuke" mentalmente? Dios, lo suyo era un problema muy grave.

Después de ese beso le siguieron otros más, muchos más, la diferencia era que ahora ya eran pareja oficialmente, ambos decidieron dejar su intento de esconder dichos sentimientos de lado, ya no les importaba, lo único de lo que estaban plenamente seguros era que querían darse muchos besos más, hasta que la vida, o el destino, los separara al ser casi iguales.


	3. C de Celos

_Como saben Free! no me pertenece :v si fuera mío, no sería un fanfic._

 _P. D.: Sólo quería decir que no tengo abandonado este fanfic, sólo que me alejé de Fanfiction y me dediqué a estar en Wattpad, pero poco a poco seguiré subiendo este y otros fanfics aquí._

* * *

 **C de Celos**

¡¿Quién rayos se había atrevido a afirmar que el amor era algo hermoso?! No era así, lo sabía, se sufría horrores por cada instante que se pasara lejos de esa persona, más si esa persona era su pareja, lo peor era que se la pasaba con el dichoso Tachibana, no podía evitar sentirse en desventaja, ya que mientras el castaño era el amigo de la infancia, él sólo era su novio.

No era que desconfiara de Haru, del que dudaba era más bien de Makoto, casi podía jurar que estaba enamorado de SU novio, estaba más claro que el agua, cada vez que los veía juntos por el campus, podía notar el sonrojo que adquiría el rostro del más alto, si seguía así, iba a matarlo, nadie podía acercarse de esa manera a Haru, no mientras Sousuke estuviera presente.

Estaba más que seguro de que su pareja sólo lo amaba a él, entonces, ¡¿por qué rayos de la nada quiso que dejaran de asistir a las mismas clases?! Era muy sospechoso, seguramente era la culpa de Tachibana, sí, eso era. Casi podía jurar que el castaño convenció a Haru de hacer eso, pero no lograría separarlos, al menos no mientras Yamazaki Sousuke estuviera enamorado de él y fuera SU novio; Makoto ya podría irse despidiendo de todos, porque no lo dejaría vivo.

-Makoto no está enamorado de mí.- Le contestó Haru en cuanto le contó sus sospechas al respecto, aunque le dijera eso, no podía creerlo, ese sonrojo en el rostro de Tachibana no era normal; si no se alejaba de su novio, en serio no lo dejaría vivir mucho tiempo más.- Está saliendo con Rin.- No, eso no se lo creía, su mejor amigo se lo habría dicho de ser así.

-Sí, claro, Haru, sólo quieres defender a Tachibana.- No quiso ser demasiado rudo, pero estaba muy celoso como para controlar su furia, todo eso le superaba.- Lo siento, no quise ser rudo, Haru, es sólo que estoy celoso.- Le confesó algo avergonzado, no por los celos, sino porque no le gustaba mostrarle esa faceta suya a su novio.

-Además aunque fuera así, sólo estoy enamorado de ti, Sousuke.- Dijo con un casi imperceptible sonrojo, pero era su pareja, así que él podía notarlo fácilmente, ya podía descifrar todos sus gestos, era casi como Lightman, ok, demasiado Lie to me para él; para tranquilizarlo, le prometió controlar un poco su...temperamento, en especial sus celos.


End file.
